


Sharing Destiny

by ChaosFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/ChaosFox
Summary: Sora and Terra have been training and exploring worlds for a while now in preparation for their Mark of Mastery. The two reminisce about what they have done over their short time together.Sora also keeps having this nagging question of why Terra chose the small brunette to come with him in the first place.





	Sharing Destiny

Sora stared out into the shimmering ocean. The once blue waves now orange upon the setting sun kissing the horizon and still illuminating the world before it will depart and let the moon rise and take center stage with its gentle light. It had been a long day of training on the island so Sora was enjoying the view before his training partner came back with water from the gummi ship.

Sora yawned and stretched where he lay on the paopu fruit tree. He smiled softly remembering the memories of when he, Kairi and Riku would just hang out and take jabs at each other. It felt so long ago, when the islands fell to darkness and their lives changed, but it had only been two years. One of which Sora completely slept through! But with Xehanort defeated and peace restored, Sora now only had to worry about his retake of the Mark of Mastery.

The small brunette shifted upon hearing heavy footsteps on the bridge connecting the lone piece of land to the islands. He chuckled, his companion was not one of stealth, and rolled over to watch a tall, muscular teen with long brown hair walking over with two bottles of waters in his hand. Sora drooled at the sight of the cool liquid, his parched throat calling out for the water to save it.

"Maybe next time we should park the gummi ship closer." The brunette chuckled as he handed Sora the water. The smaller brunette sat up, greedily took it and chugged his water, obvious relief on his face. The muscular teen just sat down by Sora with a chuckle as he drank his water at a more moderate pace.

Sora finished up drinking his water with a satisfying sigh. God that was pure relief. He hummed and turned his ocean blue eyes onto his companion who wasn't as sweaty as Sora was or felt.

"I don't know how you do it, Terra." Sora stated as he placed his water bottle in one of his big pockets so he can recycle later.

"Huh?" Terra capped his half filled water bottle and looked at Sora curiously.

"You are only two years older than me but are so much better with a Keyblade than me and so much stronger." Sora pouted a bit. "I can't even make the armor or glider yet."

Terra chuckled softly and ruffled Sora's hair, "Well I have been training for almost my entire life. I would hope to be better at some stuff then you."

"Some stuff? More like everything!" Sora did smile a bit though as he playfully swatted Terra's hand away who gave Sora one last hair ruffle before pulling his hand away.

"Thats not true. You are faster then me and so much better with magic." Terra hummed as he watched Sora pout again.

"Really? Tell that to the magic glowing chains and the Ultima Cannon." Sora pointed to a part of his hair which had been singed slightly from said cannon.

"I apologized." Terra's cheeks gave a faint blush before he continued, "Plus I know only that stuff. I'm not as magically capable as everyone else. You all can use various spells and they come out powerfully. I can only do so much."

"Well I guess." Sora hummed, "But your strength and skill with a Keyblade is unmatched. I didn't expect you sending your Keyblade to your other hand during our earlier match."

Terra chuckled at remembering Sora's shocked face when the taller brunnete's Keyblade appeared in his other hand and then promptly sent Sora flying into a tree. Terra had rushed over to apologize but was frozen into the sand by Sora's blizzard magic as a thank you.

"Again, all from my years of training." Terra said and nudged Sora lightly.

"Yeah I know. You must have worked out everyday all day to get that ripped and benchpress Riku." Sora laughed.

Back when the two had stayed in Yen Sid's tower, a bet had started between two groups: Sora, Riku, Lea and Roxas on the side of Terra not being able to benchpress the heaviest person and Aqua, Kairi, Xion and Ventus on the able side.

Since Terra, the heaviest from his pure muscle build, was benchpressing: The group made Riku, the second heaviest from muscle as well, was the one to be benchpressed by Terra.

And soon Sora had been proven wrong when Terra had benchpressed Riku for an hour. AN HOUR. And the only reason Terra stopped was because Riku had to use the bathroom.

Sora had found it both amazing and hot but would never admit it the latter to anyone, especially his current companion. Though he was sure it would go over Terra's head. The sapphire eyed boy was as romantically dense as Sora and that was saying something.

"I actually did." Terra chuckled. "I had an exercise plan written out for each day and pinned it to the wall in my room."

"I knew it!" Sora laughed.

"If you want, I can give you the beginners version." Terra teased and nudged Sora again.

"Thanks but no. Beginners for you will most likely be extreme for me." Sora gave a soft, teasing laugh.

"You are probably right." Terra chuckled, resigning to the fact he does indeed have a very insane work out schedule.

"Probably?! I know I am right!" Sora just laughed more and leaned on Terra.

They just sat like that in comfortable silence. The only sounds would be the seagulls returning to their nests, the waves softly hitting shore and the occasional sound of Terra capping and uncapping his bottle as he drank from it. Sora, a usual chatterbox, was even content with the silence.

Sora soon looked up at Terra, watching the fading sunlight capture the muscular teen's face perfectly. It reminded Sora how Terra was... what's the word? Out of his league? Well not like that. Sora didn't really think about "out of his league" in a relationship way. He barely thought about relationships outside the friendly way at all besides "Man. This person is cute and I'd like to talk and cuddle with them." No he meant more on how Terra, in a fighter way.

Terra was incredibly strong and could probably beat them all in a fight. He worked hard and learned quick.

So Sora had been so surprised when Terra had asked the younger brunette to come with him for checking other worlds and for training. Their friendship had only been budding then and it certainly wasn't as good as it is now.

Not to say Sora didn't like the whole adventure. It was quite the opposite! Sora enjoyed the whole adventure he had been on with Terra. He has seen new worlds while also going back to some already ones he's visited and showed Terra around. They had trained in all kinds of environments and practiced in different ways to match those environments.

Sora chuckled at the memory of Terra catching a cold in Christmas Town from staying out in the snow for so long. Sora had to help look after him with Mrs. Clause. But Sora dropped his tray of cookies when Terra told him that the taller brunette had no idea what Christmas and that he never celebrated it. Sora had then spent the rest of Terra's cold taking care of him AND explaining what Christmas was, how to celebrate it and all the funny stories he had when he was a kid. Terra gave Sora as much attention as his sick muddled brain could give him while also asking questions when confused or curious. Sora rambled on about Christmas until Terra finally fell asleep.

The two got to know each other a lot through it all. They would even sometimes share some personal information about each other and Sora cherished each time Terra did because it was so rare.

Heck they even learned about the stuff they had in common. Sora had his Meow Wow keep a tally on who leapt to do a kind act, big or small, first. Sora was winning but mainly because he was faster than Terra and could make it to the person first.

Despite all of it though. The late night talks about stuff they saw that day and what they both need to improve on. The grazing hands when they walked close together. The small games Sora got them into. Teaching each other things.

The question of "Why Sora?" nagged constantly from the corner of Sora's heart. The small brunette was just so curious and his stomach did a few flips thinking about it. Terra could have just picked anyone from their friend group but he chose Sora. So each time they just get this comfortable, relaxing moment where they just enjoy each other's company, Sora thinks about it.

So, after a minute or two, Sora finally asked.

"So why did you pick me?" Sora asked.

Terra blinked, in the middle of drinking his water. He capped the bottle again and looked at Sora in confusion, "What?"

"Why did you pick me on this adventure and to train with?" Sora asked, clarifying this time.

Terra blinked again before turning to look at the ocean. Sora knew that face. The small brunette was a social creature and could pick up what his friends were feeling from small things. Not that it was hard to read Terra's emotions. He was open with his emotions just like Sora was even if they both kept some things to themselves. Maybe thats why they got along so easily because they both were open and it was easy to figure out boundaries and cues very early in their friendship.

The light furrow of Terra's brows. The way the muscular teen bit the left corner of his lip. A strong hand hovering over the pocket containing Terra's treasured orange wayfinder. Sapphire eyes unfocused as Terra thought. This was the expression and body language Terra got when he thought over telling something personal. Most of the times he got it, he would tell Sora nevermind and didn't want to burden him. Sora might be persistent but he knows Terra has been threw a lot so the small brunette would always throw out how it wouldn't burden him and that he was always here if Terra needed him. It would often earn him a smile and Terra giving the same promise back.

It was when Terra actual decided to share that was so rare. It was when Sora would listen as intently as possible, having fallen off his seat the first time Terra shared something personal. Sora cherished those because it showed that Terra trusted him. Sure Terra trusted everyone just fine, sometimes Sora having to step in from Terra being too trusting, but Terra didn't share this stuff with others. So... it made it feel like Sora was special to him and it always gave the small brunette a giddy smile after Terra looked away and everything was good with him.

So when Terra turned back to Sora and looked at him, Sora's heart soared. Terra only looked back first before saying anything when he was going to share!

"I thought you would understand the most out of everyone." Terra stated softly and tentatively, testing waters like always when it came to this.

"Understand?" Sora asked, tilting his head cutely.

Terra stared at Sora, wondering what to say to clarify it without digging too deep into his past. He knows Sora will wait as long as Terra needed to actually come out and say it and the tall brunette really appreciated that.

Sora's patient smile and the sunset's light made Sora practically glow to Terra. The taller brunette looked away so he could concentrate on what to say instead of just blurting everything out to Sora like word vomit.

The muscular teen pulled out his wayfinder and fiddled with it in his fingers. It was a nervous habit and, with the way the smaller brunette only glanced at it for a second, Sora knew it was one too.

Terra just stared at his wayfinder. The orange parts glowing a bit in the sunlight before the sun finally bid the islands farewell and disappearing behind the horizon, letting the moon start bathing the world with its gentle blanket of light to let the wayfinder glisten in it.

Terra finally took a deep breath and looked at Sora again. Okay. He can do this.

"What I meant was that... I thought you would be the best to understand what happened to me." Terra explained. Though he wasn't looking at his wayfinder anymore, he still messed with it gently in his hands. "Failing the Mark of Mastery, being a target for Xehanort to posses, having our best friends be masters before us." Terra fiddled more with his wayfinder, "The nightmares."

Sora nodded immediately and Terra relaxed. So they both understood. They both understood the hurt, rejection and anger from being failed from the exam or even having to take despite all their achievements. They both knew why they failed but the sting of failing had effected them. The terror of Xehanort having a hold on their hearts and being targets of the man even upon Terra being free from Xehanort's grasp. The jealousy of having a friend seemingly better at you at something you were proud of being good at. They both understood and shared those feelings well and it definitely helped Sora to understand why Terra never wanted Aqua and Riku to come.

And the nightmares. They both had them and they had figured out the other had them the first time the spent a night in Yen Sid's tower. Terra had walked into the kitchen, bags under his eyes, to see Sora dunking cookies like a kid who had lost their favorite toy and someome shoved them cookies to make them feel better. The two had exchanged glances. They were both much too tired to actually talk about it but they knew why the other was here and just nodded, Terra joining in on the depressing cookie dunking.

It sort of became like a tradition between the two when they both were up from nightmares. To just dunk cookies into some milk and eat them in a dimly lit kitchen, never actually speaking. Good thing Sora had grabbed the bland cookies because he figured out the next night that Terra hated sweet cookies. Sora thought that was blasphemous but let it slide because it was nice to have company during the night and they both slept better after doing it.

"Yeah. I do." Sora nodded as he placed his hand over the wayfinder and Terra's hand.

Terra relaxed even more at hearing Sora actually say that and seemed to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

They both looked at each other's eyes. Yeah. Out of everyone, the two knew the other would understand best if they came to talk to them about it.

"Its not just the emotional thing." Terra shook his head.

"Oh?' Sora blinked in shock. From how the words flowed more confidently from Terra's mouth, Sora knew this was less personal. So he smiled and poked Terra. "Alright fess up. What else?"

"Out of everyone, you have the most whimsical way of fighting." Terra stated.

Sora blinked in confusion at what Terra said, "Thats a compliment right?"

"Yes." Terra chuckled before smilimg teasingly, "Despite the way you hold your Keybla-'

Sora laughed and lightly smacked Terra, "Will you stop making fun of the way I hold my Keyblade and get on with it?"

"Alright, alright." Terra chuckled. He knows Sora weilds his Keyblade just fine but it was so easy to tease about. "Anyways. Your combat style is so unique and adaptive. You can change your style at the drop of a hat and an enemy can't possibly know what you'll do. Drive forms, magic, reality shifts, the way you move, dream eaters and transforming your Keyblade. You have all that under your belt while I have two of those uniquely." Terra just kept going despite the blush starting to dust upon Sora's cheeks. "Everything you do in combat is so impressive and I need to become more like that. More flexible and adaptive in combat. And what better way with someone who is the best at it and takes it a step further?"

Sora was blushing and covering his face with his hand. To receive such praise from TERRA was amazing! He was the best fighter on the team and to say all this made Sora's heart thump in his chest for more then one reason now.

"You really think that highly of me?" Sora asked from behind his hand.

"Yes of course.' Terra nodded and looked at Sora in confusion. To Terra it was like talking about the weather. Something so obvious and natural.

"Well thanks." Sora dropped his hand and smiled. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Really?" Terra blinked now.

"Yeah. I mean... you are such a good fighter! You can make shift your Keyblade just like mine in fight, even making it the glider mid fight! Plus you are super strong and your skill with a keyblade is amazing! Its like its really a part of you!"

Now it was Terra's turn to blush, "Thanks. Thats high praise from someone who has saved the universe three times now."

"Awww. Thank you for boosting my ego." Sora laughed, "Riku and Kairi will hate you for it when we get back."

"Oh yeah. We'll have to head back eventually huh?" Terra looked up at the stars that had all come out. "Take the Mark of Mastery and become masters."

"And then what?" Sora asked, leaning onto Terra.

"Well I suppose I'd continue training. Maybe pick up what my father did. Raise the next Keyblade Masters." Terra stated.

"So soon?" Sora asked. "You don't want to see the worlds more?"

"Well I guess." Terra stared at the stars. He felt... a bit sad. What if he never got to do stuff like this with Sora again? Never truly got to spend moments like this with him again?

Sora squeezed Terra's hands a bit, feeling that same way.

"Well... I'm pretty uncertain what I want to do." Sora sighed and looked up at the stars. "I don't know if I want adventures or to settle down someplace and wait for all the worlds to call upon me again."

"You'll get rusty sitting around." Terra chuckled.

"Well how can I stay as good as I am now without you around to smack me into trees?" Sora laughed.

"Hmm... I'd get rusty too without you and your unpredictability." Terra smiled before sighing, "Too bad there is no way to make sure our destinies stay intertwined for the years to come."

"Wait. I think I have an idea." Sora smiled as he leaned off Terra and started to shimmy his way up the tree. He grabbed a Paopu fruit before coming back down and showing off the fruit to Terra. "Ta-da! Paopu fruit!"

"Oh?" Terra tilted his head at the fruit.

"Selphie said there was some legend behind it. Blah, blah, blah." Sora grinned. "But it says in the legend that whoever shares the Paopu fruit together will have their destinies intertwined forever!" Sora paused. "I think so anyways."

"Alright." Terra smiled as he took the fruit. He broke the sweet fruit in half before giving one half to Sora.

"I'm warning you that it might be sweet." Sora chuckled.

"I can handle fruit being sweet. They are healthy for you." Terra grinned. He took a bite out of it and grimaced a bit. Yeah it was sweet. But be'll still eat it anyways.

Sora just patted Terra's arm before eating his own half.

Once done the two just smiled at each other. The two were too romantically dense to realise that the scene would have been seen as romantic by an on looker but that didn't seem to faze them as they got off the tree and back to the dock with boats so they could head back to Sora's.

The next morning, Terra and Sora walked out of Sora's house. The two were ready to head into town to grab some supplies when Selphie spotted them and rushed over.

"Sora!" Selphie greeted excitedly. "Is this your new boyfriend from another world?!"

Both Terra and Sora's faces heated up at that. They glanced at each other and quickly looked away, their faces just getting redder.

"Damn Sora. How come you get the tall, handsome muscular guys?" Selphie pouted.

"SELPHIE!" Sora screamed in horror while Terra just hid his face in his jacket.


End file.
